


The Baby Bat Bros

by Undercore



Category: Batfamily - Fandom
Genre: De-aged jason, De-ages damian, de-aged Tim, fluff...? Maybe? XD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undercore/pseuds/Undercore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who takes care of Jason,Damian and Tim when they're de-aged? Dick of course! ( idk were Alfred is, he got a vocation....)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nap time

Dick looked up at the tiny Tim sitting in a cupboard. The little boy was curled up in a ball, his arms wrapped tightly around a bat man Plushie and his eyes closed in deep sleep. A soft smile played on dicks lips as he reached up and grabbed the de-aged kid, carefully carrying him back to his bat proof crib. Dick eyes flickered to a small shadow lurking at the edge of the room and whirled around, grabbing a flying baby from the air. Damian hissed at beeig caught, trying to hit Dick in any way possible. " now,Dami, aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Dick murmured fondly, bringing the also de aged boy to his super bat proof crib. Quickly putting the boy into it and slamming the lid shut,  
Dick turned around with a sigh,  
He started Looking for the last of the trio and it didn't take long to find Jason. Said boy was in the kitchen, chewing sleepily on a piece of bread, his eyes drifting shut and is head slowly falling forward on to the table. Dick shook his head, taking the bread out of Jason's small fingers and picking up his younger brother, hugging him. " aw Jason! What have I told you about snacking at nap time?" Dick scolded. Jason leaned his head against Dick's chest. " no snacks at nap time because of dinner." Dick mumbled. " Yes, exactly, now let's get you back to bed before Bruce gets home." Dick said, holding Jason close to him. He went into Jason's old room and put the boy under his bed covers.  
He tucked the small kid in and gave him a kiss in the forehead, but before he could go Jason grabbed his hand and whispered " stay? Please ? Until I've gone to sleep?" Dick smiled and sat. Down next to Jason, wrapping his arms around the little boy. " of course jay, of course."

When Bruce came home he found a cranky Tim, who had been awoken by Damian's screeching of gibberish words. When he looked for dick and Jason tough, he found both of them happily asleep in bed.


	2. I scream, you scream, we all scream for Ice cream

" But Tim got to have a ice cream!" Jason shouted, his face read from anger. " I don't get why I don't get an ice cream!" Bruce rubbed his eyes and sighed, his patience wearing thin. " because you already had 2  
Cookies AND ice cream, Jason." Jason stomped his feet " but I want another ice cream! And if you won't give me one!" Jason's frown turned into a smirk as he grabbed the cold sweet out of Tim's hands and ran off " THEN I'LL GET IT FOR MYSELF!" Jason shouted. Bruce looked down at Tim, who was stearing at his hands wide eyed, looking like he was about to burst Into tears. And he did. That moment Dick popped into the room. Right away, Bruce's older son ran over to the crying boy and picked him up before  
Bruce could even blink. Dick glared at him for not comforting Tim, but it quickly turned into a smile directed at the little boy, who was growing quieter. " Don't worry, timbo, I'll get you some ice cream later, when Jason isn't around." Tim nodded and hugged Dick's chest. Dick gave Tim one last squeeze before he turned to Bruce and handed him Tim. Bruce stared at him surprised. " gotta go find Jason." Dick explained with a smile and walked away "JASON!" Bruce looked down at the boy in his hands, who was staring at him with curious, unblinking eyes. The man sighed " well, let's do this." He walked out of the room to ... Play with Tim or something?

2 hours later dick runs into the batcave to find Tim and Damian flinging deadly weapons at each other and Bruce typing calmly on the bat computer


	3. Saturday morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for the day? ( honestly I didn't know what to write as the summary because this is just a little  
> In between chapter before the next one)

" When is Alfred coming home, Dick?" Bruce sighed, rubbing his eyes while his 3 smaller children ran around the kitchen screaming. Dick rolled his eyes and flipped a pancake " In about a day or two." Bruce groaned,  
Watching the little Demons from the corner of his eye. " you shouldn't complain, Bruce, you get to spend quality time with your younger kids" dick scolded. Bruce gave him a - you've got to be kidding me - look " Dick, I was barely able to contain you when you where nine, how am I supposed to take care of a 1 year old, a 3 year old and a 5 year old!?" Dick shrugged " well you don't have to deal with them forever." He spun around, sliding/throwing plates with pancakes on to the kitchen table, where 3 motionless kids where sitting. " how the hell can damian even walk?" Bruce wondered quietly as he watches his sons gulp down pancakes. Dick whipped off some sirup that was dripping from Jason's mouth and flattened Tim's ruffled hair " he was trained by ninjas, remember? Probably could walks when he was 2 days old." Dick answered and turned around to do dishes. Somehow he had ended up with all of the house work and taking care of his siblings while Bruce slacked off and complained." Mhm, so what's the plan for the kids today, dick?" Bruce asked, cutting up his own pancake. Dick smiled " well, while you go to the office, Bruce, me and the little ones will first go  
Groceries shopping,then we'll go get some ice cream and before we head back home where going to the fun park!" Everyone cheered and Bruce just stared at dick as if he where crazy to even think about taking the children to a fun park. Dick just grinned and turned off the stove, rounded up the kids and headed to the bathroom with them to get them ready for the day.


	4. Amusement Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little glimps of a day at the amusement park.

Dick picked Tim up from the car seat and put him in the stroller that he had brought with him. Jason was babbling excitedly about everything he was going to do, all the rides he was going to go on, all the food he'd eat and how many games he'd win. Damian was just sitting in the other seat of the stroller looking grumpy and just really unhappy about being at a place where people where actually having fun. " well, then Jason, since you've told us about everything that is in the amusement park, where do  
we go first?" Dick asked with a smile. Jason's eyes widened " I get to choose?!" He squeaked . Dick nodded. " oh cool! We're going to a shooting stand and a cotton candy stand and we're going on a roller coaster and Into a haunted house and on a water ride and..." Jason continued talking exitedly about every single attraction in the park while dick just nodded and smiled, pushing the stroller trough the crowd. " Oh! Dick look they have teddy bears! Can you win me one! Pleaaaaase?" Jason looked up at dick with adorable puppy eyes and of course, dick couldn't resist, so he knocked down cans a couple of times and won 3 teddy bears, one  
For each of his little brothers. They continued on, Tim occasionally pointing at places he'd like to see  
And Jason ( again) running to every single stall to try out a game. By the time they got to the Ferris-wheel the sun was already setting and Tim and Damian where out, Jason was almost falling asleep. Dick looked at the sinking sun and looked down at Jason, running his fingers trough the boys hair. Jason looked so peaceful in his sleep, unlike when he was before he was de-aged, when all the horrible memories made him frown while he slept and disturb his sleep with morbid nightmares. Dick sighed, it was so nice to have them all so small, to start afresh, but Dick knew they couldn't leave them like this, eventually they'd have to change them back. But how wonderful it would be to prevent all of the horrible things that had happened to them before happening again. Dick leaned back against the seat and looked at his watch. Great they where late, now they'd, with they I mean only dick, have to explain themselves to Bruce. But it had been a wonderful evening and he wouldn't change it for nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Critique and helpful suggestions are welcome :) thanks for reading  
> and the kudos


End file.
